


Murhimu - Lazy Days

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an ordinary lazy day for our cutesy couple but as Atsushi indulges himself in something not typical of him, Himuro can't help but be a little of an attention whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murhimu - Lazy Days

The fact that _Murasakibara_ was reading a _book_ , disturbed the black haired male. Granted, it wasn't a huge book. Quite beginner level for someone who was in his last year of high school, but it was still of significant size. Consisting of chapters, no pictures, and was two hundred and fifty pages long. The cool breeze passed through the purple haired giants dorm and caressed the cheek of his lover. The on school dorm of the boarding school Yosen high consisted of little. A dresser to keep clothes and a bigger bed to address its bigger sleeper. Himuro had came in uninvited but not unwanted.

 

“Muro-chin?”

“May I stay for a bit?”

 

Nothing more was said as he made his home next to the giant who was still reading his fantasy book. He enjoyed whimsical and childish stories and unsurprisingly, besides the reading itself, it fits. Himuro doesn't do anything but try his best to keep from drifting off to sleep. Nestling his leg on top of Atsushi's leg which was placed in between his legs. He hears the others outside playing street ball in the early breeze of the afternoon. Its five o'clock and he has homework to do. He doesn't care at the moment though. Its a simple worksheet and easy to do and finish within time for tomorrow. He glances up to gaze at the glasses Murasaki was wearing. He did complain how his sight was a little off when it came to small print and his mother, albeit a bit scary, bought him a simple pair. He looks pleasant in them and Himuro wants to see them off. He reaches up and grabs them unconsciously.

 

“Muro-chin?” Atsushi asks questioningly. Himuro looks at them for awhile and snaps out of his trance. Handing the glasses back to him apologizing. He snuggles up closer and closes his eyes. Atsushi only gazes at him and ponders how he was surely a blessed guy to have someone as beautiful as Muro-chin to become his. Himuro gasps and slowly opens his eyes to feel the pleasure of being rubbed run up his legs. Atsushi slowly and gently moving his leg that was caught between his crotch. “Atsushi.” he whispers. The purple haired teen only looks at him more and catches his lovers hands in his. Pinning him down and making his way in between his legs. Himuro is smaller than the large boy greatly but Murasaki is surprisingly gentle as he nuzzles his lovers neck.

“Muro-chin, I could have stopped reading the book if you wanted me too. It was boring anyway." He knows it's a lie but he can't help as smile as Murasaki gives Himuro the attention he obviously wanted.

 


End file.
